


Blue Palace

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Skyrim: The trash ocs [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: J'rakko belongs to dishoneredassassinfanI did not give permission for Fanfic pocket to use my fics





	Blue Palace

**Author's Note:**

> J'rakko belongs to dishoneredassassinfan
> 
> I did not give permission for Fanfic pocket to use my fics

J’rakko raced around the wing, tears streaming down his face as he searched the abandoned rooms. How could J’rakko been so stupid? J’rakko thought to himself.

When a homeless man gives a friend a hip bone and tells her to go to an abandon wing in The Blue Palace , J’rakko shouldn’t let said friend go to the Winter Palace. And now she’s vanished and J’rakko has no idea where she is. And now her hip bone will be used to lead unexpecting idiots to their doom. J’rakko leaned against the wall trying to calm down, trying to force back the tears. J'rakko doesn’t know where Reyla is and she could still be alive. No body. Yet. J’rakko needs to calm down and figure out what to do next. J’rakko pushed off the wall, planning to track down the homeless man, when he heard someone scream his name.

“Reyla!” J’rakko shouted back. He raced towards the noise, finding her on top of a flight of stairs. Reyla jumped off the stairs landing safely in J’rakko’s arms. J’rakko squeezed Reyla to his chest sobbing. “J’rakko thought Reyla was dead. What happened.”

“I was with Sheogorath.” Reyla stated numbly. J’rakko rubbed his tumb across her back, trying to piece together his thoughts. “J’rakko’s sorry, but what?”

“Sheogorath was the master Dervenin. And my mom.”

J’rakko just stared at her, he didn’t know what to say she wasn’t even looking at him but tears were staining his shirt. “I’m crazy. My mom is the god of crazy.”

“Reyla is not crazy.”

“How can you say that! My mom is fucking Sheogorath.”

“And Reyla isn’t. Nothing has changed about you. This one still likes Reyla.”

Reyla looked up a small smile was on her face.

“I suppose I should tell you about what happened how I got the staff and clothes.”

J’rakko hadn’t noticed the change of clothes or staff distracted by the crying Reyla. “If you want.”J’rakko shrugged.

“Booze first.” Reyla stated getting up shaking the dust off her clothes. She offered him a hand which J’rakko took her hand. Trying not to show his glee that she was still standing by him safe and alive.


End file.
